Talk:Louis L. Bridget/@comment-5198320-20160708003620/@comment-25824673-20160709010035
I have to wonder about this... While I understand the spurn everyone has for Louis, and yes, his abuse of Satella and Holly gives plenty of grounds for it, we really should keep in mind, that HOLLY seems to welcome it as long as Louis focuses on her alone, and gives up on Satella. The story has told as much in PLS, and its additionally supported in the main series in the previous sibling arc. Everything she did was to gain his acceptance. She could have said 'screw you, no amount of status is worth this shit'. and blown the whistle on her limiter being abusive to not only her but to his own family members. For all you get angry at Louis, Holly is an enabler. For all you get angry at Louis, his MOTHER is an enabler for not caring and maybe even encouraging him by neglect for his treatment of Satellizer. I am far from protecting Louis from the scorn he deserves, but we also have to remember that he has indeed focused his attentions on Holly, which IS CONSENTUAL between them. If it holds true then Satellizer has escaped his grasp. Yes, he should have been charged, yes, he should have had the long arm of the law decend on him, and yes, Satella and Holly both had plenty of reason to beat the living sh!t out of him. There are complications. Holly loves him, and has sank down that long spiral that you fear might happen with such a man. Whether her future is bleak or not depends on them. Satellizer loves her sister Voilet, Voilet loves both of them, the more I read the passages where Voilet brings the two of them together (Satella and Louis) the more I see her trying to get Louis to grow up and get past his unhealthy feelings for his half sister. If Satella beat Louis, which she would have every right to do, 1) she would alienate Kazuya who probably wouldn't blame her, but wouldn't want to see the woman he loves to sink to that level, and 2) Would have to deal with her pained half sister Voilet, who DID try to help her in those years she suffered under that roof. Where is the disgust for Howard who wasn't aware of what was happening at home or failed to do anything if he did. He's the one that sets the rules, he's the one that can stop powerful families such as the Fairchilds as mentioned in another arc, he's the one that finances Chevalier for the most part. He doesn't know how to run a family household and make sure his son doens't abuse or torment his illegitimate daughter? There is plenty of scorn to go around, Louis shouldn't bare all the blame for it, his actions directly sure, but plenty of other 'road signs' prevented him from stopping or learning what he was doing was wrong. There is also another factor, I'm a strong proponent in second and third chances, yes, there is a limit, however we can sit in judgement from the sidelines all we want, its the characters who have to be true to themselves, and for the most part IDY has been pretty faithful to how each character reacts. This is also a story which takes part over a MAXIMUM of 6 months. Of course Louis isnt gonna change over night, and while trying he might very well have slip ups... he's got Holly beside him to help prevent it and Satella has Kazuya beside HER to prevent her from getting in those situations again. Yes, Louis deserves an ass kicking, but he is the heir to a huge empire. A huge powerful family. These people, I'm afraid to say don't generally air their dirty laundry in public if they can help it, and they certainly don't usually go to court or jail unless the patriarch or matriarch deems it necessary.